emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily O'Malley
Emily O'Malley (born Napoli) is the protagonist of the Delicious series. She lives in the fictional town of Snuggford with her husband Patrick, their young daughter Paige, their cat Snuggy, and their dog Rosie. She is also the owner of Emily's Tea Garden and Emily's Place. Over the course of the series, Emily has worked in many different restaurants as a cook and waitress. Personality Emily is a sweet and selfless woman who is always willing to lend a hand to those in need. She has a passion for cooking and enjoys making people happy with her products. She faces any challenge on her path head-on. Emily is also a lot more calm and collected compared to her friends and relatives. In Emily's Wonder Wedding, she is shown to be a bit of a superstitious person, leading to her adventures in Ireland, although she lets go of her superstitions by the end of the game. In later games, Emily is a very emotional person, crying frequently. Appearance Emily is a white woman of average height and a thin posture. She has long, red hair which she usually ties back in a ponytail, and large, brown eyes. Her cheeks and nose are adorned with freckles, although these can't be seen on her in-game sprites. She usually wears her trademark green dress and orange apron with white polkadots. She occasionally wears different outfits in later games, although she always keeps with the theme of green and orange. Early life Emily spent most of her childhood living on a farm in Fairfield with her parents and younger sister. Ever since she was little she had a talent for running a restaurant, and she often helped her parents with the farm work. 1985 Young Emily moves to Fairfield with her parents. Emily is upset because her doll got lost in the move, so Edward lets her help out on the farm to earn money for a new one. Some of Emily's favorite memories are of the farm, such as learning to ride her bicycle, making daisy chains with her grandpa, making friends with Hunter and the birth of her little sister. 1992 Twelve-year-old Emily learns that her neighbors, the Truffauts, are in financial trouble, and she helps out her parents in the vegetable garden to earn money. Emily becomes fast friends with the neighbors' kid, Francois. She manages to save the Truffaut farm by nearly doubling the weekly receipts. Emily is also invited to a Halloween party with her friends, but in the end she decides to go trick-or-treating with Angela. 1996 Emily is working in the campsite behind the farm's barn. Sixteen-year-old Emily is nearing her first school prom and is waiting for Hunter to ask her out, but Hunter is too shy. Evelyn introduces Emily to Stacey, a senior at Emily's school who helps out at the campsite by cleaning the tables to save up for college. Edward and Evelyn have booked a banquet at the campsite for several important figures, but Evelyn breaks her leg slipping on a soda can. Emily decides to miss out on the prom to keep the banquet going and gives her dress to Stacey. Francois, Stacey and several other students come to the campsite later that night for an after-prom. Hunter finally asks Emily to dance and they share their first kiss. 2001 Emily and Francois, now young adults, are helping out in Antonio's Italian restaurant. They are planning to start a business together selling cookies using Emily's grandmother's macaroon recipe. However, they are soon threatened by economic job loss when the factory that employed the business is moving overseas. When the mayor comes with figureheads from the factory business to discuss another way of helping everybody, they abruptly leave in anger of the mayor's suggestion. When Emily recoups the figureheads with her grandmother's macaroons, she is able to save the factory from the losses of jobs. Delicious In Emily's very first appearance, she uses some leftover money to fulfill her dream of opening her own restaurant. She eventually takes her chain of restaurants closer and closer to the big city and is able to live a luxurious lifestyle. Delicious 2 Emily's cousin Marcello left his father in serious debt after gambling all of his money. Uncle Antonio can't afford to pay his employees any longer and has to shut down his restaurants. Emily sets up a lemonade stand in the park to raise money to keep Antonio's restaurants open. After saving all of his restaurants, Emily decides to open her own sushi bar to combat Freddy Fries' business. Eventually closing down Freddy Fries' business, Emily decides it's time for a vacation. Delicious - Emily's Tea Garden Emily wants to fulfill her dream of building her own tea garden and inquires a loan from the bank. She needs to work at several restaurants to pay for the loan. Evelyn Sleezley, the manager of the bank, tries everything in her power to sabotage Emily so she can take over the development herself, but Emily pulls through. When Emily has opened her tea garden, Sleezley arranges for a restaurant inspector to visit her in hopes of having the tea garden shut down. However, the inspector is so impressed that she reports Sleezley to her superiors for causing unnecessary trouble. Sleezley is fired from the bank and Emily gets to keep her tea garden. Delicious - Emily's Taste of Fame Emily's car breaks down while she's on her way to the auditions of her own cooking show. In the time it takes to get her car fixed, Emily helps out several people and makes new friends. Emily makes it to the TV studio just in time, but she soon finds out that her show isn't about making people happy with her cooking at all, but about commercials and selling stuff, and she'd much rather return to Snuggford and attend the Town Fair. Francois helps her sneak away and they go back to Snuggford to help out at the Town Fair. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season Emily has booked a winter party at the Snuggford Hotel. There, she meets Richard and Paul. Both men fall for Emily and she ends up dating both of them, but both relationships end badly. At the end of the game, Paul and Richard show up to apologize and the player gets to choose between them (or Francois). Delicious - Emily's Childhood Memories Emily visits her parents at her childhood home. Edward and Evelyn are in debt and are planning to sell the farm. They talk about the good times they had there and the player gets to see how Emily grew up. Emily is sad about selling the farm where she's been so happy and she, Angela and Francois try to raise money to pay off the debt. Edward and Evelyn then tell her they still want to sell the farm because they've become too old to keep up with the farm live. They eventually sell the farm to a new family so they can make their own memories there. Delicious - Emily's True Love Emily receives a love letter from sixteen years ago from her old boyfriend, Jean-Paul. She decides to travel to Paris to reunite Jean-Paul. However, she finds out that he's been cheating on her with two other women and returns to Snuggford heartbroken. Back home, she realizes she's been in love with Patrick all along. The two are engaged at the end of the game. Delicious - Emily's Wonder Wedding Emily and Patrick are planning their wedding, but Patrick's mother Brigid doesn't want them to get married and tries to break them apart. After experiencing horrible luck in her wedding plans, Emily sets off to Ireland to throw a penny in Lady Mary's Well. There she meets Patrick's ex-girlfriend Iris, who has her mind set on stealing Patrick away from Emily. However, Patrick and Emily's love for each other brings them together in the end, and they have their dream wedding in Ireland. Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Emily and Patrick are going to their honeymoon on Jimmy's cruise ship. They soon find out all of their friends and family are on the trip, and they don't get much time to relax. Patrick keeps talking about having children, but Emily isn't sure if she's ready to be a parent. They have a fight about it, but they make up in the end. In the bonus levels set three months after the main game, Emily is visibly pregnant. Delicious - Emily's New Beginning This games introduces a new member to the O'Malley family, Emily and Patrick's infant daughter Paige. Emily's Place has been closed for over a year while Emily and Patrick were busy looking after Paige, and Emily wants to reopen her restaurant. However, she isn't getting many customers as master chef Dainton Wu has opened a restaurant in Snuggford. While Emily is working in Patrick's garden, Antonio and Edward accidentally set Emily's Place on fire. Emily works in Dainton Wu's restaurant to earn money for a new place. Dainton agrees to invest in Emily's Place, and it is turned into a classy, Asian Fusion-style restaurant. However, the place gets poor reviews as Dainton and Emily are constantly bickering. Emily decides to sell the place out to Dainton and she, Patrick and Paige find a new home. Delicious - Emily's Home Sweet Home Emily and Patrick finally find the house of their dreams. However, it is a fixer-upper and and they have to go through a long journey to fix the place up. On top of that, Sharon Stepford, Emily's new neighbor and Snuggford councilwoman, wants to have Emily's house demolished after her daughter Grace has an accident there and breaks her leg. Delicious - Emily's Hopes and Fears Paige comes down with a mysterious and possibly fatal disease. Her symptoms match the ones Patrick's grandfather wrote about in his journal, and Patrick sets off to find the cure while Emily stays by Paige's side. Paige's condition gets worse and she eventually slips into a coma, but Patrick returns with the cure just in time to save her. The O'Malleys then enjoy the rest of their summer together. Trivia * As counted from the very first game, Emily has worked in around fifty restaurants. * In True Love, Emily says that her parents used to take her to Farrell's all the time when she was a child, indicating that they visited Snuggford frequently. Gallery apples.jpeg kitchen_emily.png oops.jpg emily4.png laying.jpg sleigh.jpg plate.jpg skate.jpg doll2.jpeg emilydoll4.jpg newvideo.jpg car.jpg pic.jpg photo.jpg tl0142.jpg tl0187.jpg tl0306.jpg tl0441.jpg chocolates.jpg valentijnblog.jpg EmilyContent.png survey_emily.jpg 476438 184448758325325 1462151810 o.jpg Emilys_hairdo.jpg beach.png Gsc d10 18205631.png 11011882 580536255383238 9096628843911311716 n.jpg 10926255 556125224491008 153041976268099965 o.jpg 10317689 563212940448903 2553727764010809245 o.jpg 10393880 552268964876634 1220313782815170425 n.png 10858621 544513068985557 4964398201430896879 n.jpg 10900009 552294454874085 8735928924759251165 o.jpg EmilyHome.png 11898540 633121130124750 5689723511336414982 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Main characters